Snippets
by awe.0
Summary: Short drabbles about life that is Jacob and Bella. No clear storyline. Choppy fluffiness as of now. Correction, definitely not all fluff. Angst. Just unrelated drabbles.
1. Hospital

Panicking, he scans the room as he enters it, immediately picking up her semi-diluted scent from amongst the thick, heterogeneous crowd.

He heads towards her even though she's still invisible to him. He'll find her.

He makes a half-assed attempt at concealing his _unique_ abilities. He's going too damn fast to appear normal. He knows it but he can't bring himself to care. She _needed _him! (That and he hasn't seen her in days. _Days! _Pack business.) She was here, _here_ meant bad news. It always did, now he just wanted to know how it happened this time and how much damage there was.

As he approaches her heady scent (even more so as of late), he listens to heartbeats. He tries to sort them out and fine tunes his super sensitive hearing to find the one that makes _his_ own heart skip beats like there's no tomorrow.

Immediately his brain discards all those thumps which mean nothing to him. There's only one he recognizes. He knows it by heart, memorized all its patterns, all the different thumps for all her different emotions. Right now, she's between elated and anxious, he decides. Not an unfamiliar combination if you ask him. But the current location only makes him rapidly shake his head in confusion. It doesn't make sense…

So he concentrates on her quick but steady thumps, they help ground him; once he has a clearer sense of direction, he's able to find her within seconds. Her state only makes him that much more confused.

He racked through his mind, trying to figure out what both his ears and her eyes were telling him. Thoroughly afraid to believe, to _hope_, he looks at her with questions burning in his eyes.

She understands (she always does) and gives him a determined nod, but her expression is uneasy.

He knows what it means (and it quite possibly makes him the happiest werewolf alive) yet doesn't give anything away because she's looking at him like she just ruined someone's life and is still undecided as to whose unhappiness she responsible for, his or her own.

He worries now. Worries so much it shows pitifully on his face. In turn, her breath comes faster and faster and faster (because maybe it is his life she just messed up and that was the last thing she wanted and she's sorry so so sorry but not so much because really she can't truly regret this. If all else fails she'll have _this_.) and he runs to her because damn it those thumps are not supposed to go that fast and why is she not happy about this?

She instantly relaxes when his never-too-hot arms wrap around her, concentrating protectively on her lower belly, engulfing her in a jumbled swirl of .

In that moment they each realize what had been going through the other's mind. Each sighs with relief and utmost happiness. Jacob grins a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous and listens to his wife's contented heart and his unborn child's fast paced thumps.


	2. Team mates

–Team mates

She was panting from exertion, unwilling to believe her current situation. Because _how __in__ hell_ did she end up in this mess?

Her persecutors were ruthless in their chase. She knew they could catch her whenever they pleased; they were just enjoying making her suffer. Was help ever going to get to her? If she could just stall a little longer…

The trees were a mere blur around her flushed frame. Stumbling on rocks that seemed to pop out of nowhere, solely to bring her down. She couldn't afford to fall, not now. Everything depended on this, she needed to make it. There were too many things she needed to do. Oh but they were going to pay, she didn't care what it–

"Aaaaaaah!" Her train of thought was interrupted by strong arms threatening to encircle her petite waist. Needless to say, they succeeded.

She started kicking and screaming, wishing her captor away. Sudden bouts of hushed giggles and the feeling of being shaken up and down made her realize her captor was laughing. At her. _The bastard!_ She decided to put an end to her own circus act, just for the sake of finding out who was going to bring her to her demise. The laughter died as soon as she stopped trying to fight.

"Honey."

Wait. What?

"Honey, shh. They'll catch us." _Oooooooh._ Her brain, after processing those six words, quickly decided that she was, indeed, incredibly dense. Now she remembered her name being called out by a voice she most definitely wanted at the moment, she also recognized the perfectly chiseled arms holding her protectively, just the right shade of reddish-brown.

Jake. Also known as Help.

Now that she was calm(_er_) she squirmed in his still-tight hold and turned around to face him.

"Will we make it?"

"If we hurry, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Bells, would I ever lie to you?" He smirked and winked conspiratioanlly. "Now let's go, we need all the time we can get to make those dumbfucks pay." Bella tisked reprimandingly at his choice of words.

"Seriously, Bella? You want to call me out on my language? Now?" Bella just looked down and muttered a defiant _yes_.

And so they pressed on, Bella firmly attached to Jake's back _(it was faster)_, determined to get to the house before Quil and Embry. Those two actually thought they had a shot at beating JakeandBells.

Days later, after having to shave off seriously unattractive patterns on to their fur, Quil and Embry wholeheartedly agreed they were never going to bet against JakeandBells in their version of forest tag. They were, however, going to make them pay.


	3. No more

_A/N: This one may be too ambiguous, but it just came out that way. _

From time to time, they'll see a pale blur of misery and despair roam the streets of the sleepy town.

He drifts alone now. He no longer has a family. He left them or they left him, who knows?

He doesn't mind the silence, it reminds him of her thoughts. Silent.

No one knows how often he comes by, or even if he's there all along. Not even the wolves know. Not even himself.

He doesn't resort to higher powers. He deserves the misery, he always knew he should have stayed away. He knew this would happen eventually

Maybe it was lack of self control or maybe it was a car wreck. Either way and for whatever reason, there's crimson in his eyes now.

She's dead and he's alone.

* * *

He never thought he'd see his daughter that way. Stiff and ashen in a casket with heaps of dirt on top of her. He never comes up with any thought that makes it seem fair. He can, however, think of regrets.

He should have been happier for her, more supportive. But no, he know his regrets begin before that. During her whole ordeal about _him _leaving her, he should have tried harder, helped harder.

He should have been more present.

Even before that, though, It should have been more than just summer vacations.

Now, he bides his time, hoping he'll be able to do better for her in another time, another place.

She's dead and he's waiting.

* * *

It had become too much, everything was too much. He left.

He came back. Just like (almost) everyone knew he would. She was there, still breathing and seemingly determined to go through with her plans.

And then she wasn't there anymore.

There were reminders of her everywhere. He had to go. He was running away from her and her ghosts. Soon enough though, he found he was running from himself, too.

Now, he lives dedicated solely to his people. Works so much he has become a machine. He's not there anymore. He revels in the exhaustion it brings to him, sometimes it's even enough to chase away the dreams of two black haired children and the nightmares of dripping teeth.

La Push has never seen more prosperous days, too bad there was more than one who could never enjoy it.

She's dead and he's gone.

* * *

Even sadder though, she didn't chose to.


End file.
